


Friend Or Foe?

by cecld



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, Foe, Freind, Future, Levi new Squad, OC, Past, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3277700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecld/pseuds/cecld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily Jinn is a trainee of the 104 squad. </p>
<p>Her dream is to become part of Levi's squad like her uncle, Eld Jinn however in Emily's first real battle in the struggle for Trost she was one of the first causalities, put in a coma.</p>
<p> Emily wakes up in a world not her own. Where everything she thought she knew has changed. Where it is the hardest to understand who is Friend or Foe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friend Or Foe?

_I was in the 104 trainee squad ready to face battle with my comrades._

_My first battle against the Titans. It didn't go so well... I was put into a coma._

_No one knowing when I'd ever awake._

_But I did wake. I woke into a world no longer my own._

_People who I thought were my friends turning on me._

_Others becoming complete strangers to me._

_The government corrupted._

_A rebellion._

_Titan shifters._

_Titans may be humans._

_Every single person I thought I knew completely and utterly changed forever._

_I had to change my views on who was the enemy and who was the hero's became so difficult to tell apart._

_The line was blurred... Sometimes I wish I never woke up._

_Eren._

_Jean._

_Anne._

_Connie._

_Sasha._

_Reiner._

_Bertolt._

_Krista._

_Ymir._

_They had all changed so much..._

_The real question was..._

_Who was friend? And who was foe?_


End file.
